Phantasy Star 99
by Invol713
Summary: This is the story of Myen. He is... different. However his struggle against the great evil is one we all know too well. This takes place 1,000 years before Phantasy Star 1. More chapters will appear as I adapt them.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N:** This story is being adapted from a storyboard for a Phantasy Star game I was developing in RPGMaker. I don't think I'll ever finish the game, but I hate to see a good story go to waste. Therefore I plan to (slowly) publish it here. People familiar with Phantasy Star 1 will find numerous easter eggs in here, but there are others from across the series as well. Also, since there's such debate on how to pronounce some names in the PS series, I will say now that our protagonist's name is pronounced MY-enn. Oh, and Phantasy Star, Sega, Japan, and the Earth don't belong to me. Enjoy!

"Wake up, my child."

Myen opened his eyes groggily as the gray and brown confines of the family den slowly came into focus. His mother's smiling face scanning from his sisters to him. However he could see the slight twinge of sadness behind his mother's eyes whenever her gaze fell upon him. The uneasy look instantly jogged his memory of what the coming day will bring.

"You should eat something before you go to see the Council."

Myen complied with his mother's suggestion. The scorpion-tail meat tasted especially delicious this morning. Myen sighed as he realized that this will probably be the highlight of his day.

Upon stepping out of the family cave, he noticed his neighbors milling about outside. Their gazes towards him held the usual apprehension, as they always have before. He had been used to it, but his normal acquiescence did not surface today. He gave them a mocking stare as he walked past, in step with his mother in the lead. On their way to the Council chambers, they passed by a fountain. Myen sighed as his dark face reflected back at him from the water. He could see his mother's yellow body in the reflection as well.

"Myen. We of the Council of Musk Cat Elders have made our decision. Due to the charge of not being a normal yellow musk cat, we hereby order you to leave the village at once. There is no appeal for this offense. Please collect your belongings and leave at once."

Myen could hear his mother's sobs as he tucked his tail between his legs and walked out of the chamber. Out of the cave complex that he had called home for the entire length of his existence. Out of life as he knew it.


	2. Palma

The bright Algol sun made Myen instinctively squint to keep from being blinded. Once his pupils adjusted, he could see the lush meadows and forests of the Palman countryside. He could see tall brown mountains off in the distance. And to the left by the ocean he could see a bright glimmer. His mother had taught him enough about the world to know that the glint was the reflection off of a Palman city.

_I guess I'll head there. Nothing left for me here anymore._

On his way, he saw a swarm of giant flies and a group of scorpions off in the distance. Myen decided to keep as low of a profile as he could so as not to arouse their ire. As he turned back towards the town, a rustling told him that he was not alone. Suddenly, from behind a small group of trees, four scorpions jumped out at him. Instinctively Myen puffed his fur out, extended his claws, and started emanating a low feline growl.

The first scorpion to reach him lunged out at him with its tail. Myen dodged to the side while swiping at the tail. By chance he caught the tail perfectly in the middle, severing it from its owner. The scorpion gave a weird scream of pain as Myen quickly recovered and jumped on the scorpions back. His musk cat hunting instinct took over as he sunk his claws into precisely the right spot behind the scorpion's head. The lack of movement told him that he had accomplished severing its brain stem.

OUCH! One of the scorpions bit his tail! He turned around while swiping at the new aggressor. His claws connected with the scorpion's eyes. The scorpion screamed and ran away, but the distraction had been set. From behind him the tail of another scorpion stabbed at his left flank. Musk cats are immune to the scorpion's venom, but the pain was intense.

"NOOOO!" Myen screamed as a white light started coming from his body. The pain went away, but his consciousness did as well.

FWPP! FWPP! FWPP! The noise startled him awake again. He quickly looked around, only to see that the remaining scorpions were nothing but charred remains.

"It's a good thing I found you when I did, little fellow."

Myen looked up to see a Palman woman approaching him. She had blue hair with a bandanna tied around her head. She was wearing a pale blue robe and holding an ancient-looking wooden cane in her left hand. Myen inquired.

"Wh-who are you?"

"My name is Lori. I am a trainee esper wizard that came out to this field for some practice... Hey, wait a minute. You can talk?"

"I'm a musk cat! All musk cats can talk." The indignant tone was hard to mask.

"Wait, you are a musk cat? But... you're not yellow? How can this be? Hold on, let me look this up."

Lori rummaged through the knapsack she carried and finally produced a big weathered-looking book. After minutes of page-flipping and _Hmmm..._-ing, her face brightened.

"Aha! So that's what it is! It says here that there is a one-in-a-million chance of a black musk cat being born. So, that must mean that you are special! This is a great omen for me."

"Well, it's not that great for me. In fact the musk cats kicked me out of the village. They told me that only yellow musk cats are allowed. So I was on my way to the Palman town over there when a group of scorpions surprised me."

"Well, like I said, it's a good thing I found you when I did, er... what was your name?"

"Myen."

"Right... Myen! And that was great how you cast that spell when you did. Otherwise you might have been done for."

"Spell? What are you talking about? I don't know any magic!"

"Don't be silly, Myen! It was obviously a spell. And a healing spell by the looks of you. There's not a scratch on you!"

Myen checked himself over. She was right! He knew that he was struck at least twice, but there was nothing wrong with him at all!. That white light...

"Um, Lori? You might be right after all. I didn't know I could do that! I DON'T know how I did that! Wait, how do you know about magic?"

"Silly! I'm an esper! Magic is what we do. Well, some of us do it better than others. That's why I was out here practicing. It seems I can do offensive magic OK enough, but I just can't get the hang of defensive magic... like YOURS! Say, maybe we could practice together? I could teach you how to control your magic, and you can maybe teach me how you do your defensive magic? Friends?"

OK, yeah! Friends."

Her outstretched hand met his outstretched paw and they shook to close the deal.

"So where do we start?"

The two friends laughed as they heard each others' perfectly-timed musing.

"I'm staying in Avalon. You are welcome to stay with me if you'd like?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. Thank you, Lori! We should probably go now. We've practiced a lot. I think the swarms have gotten wise to us, because I don't see anymore of them."

"Good idea. So Myen... what is your story?"

After telling her about the events that transpired earlier, Myen listened as Lori began to tell her story.

"Well, it all began when I was born, on Dezoris. The Dezorian midwife my mother had was the jovial type. Always cracking bad jokes. Well, she must have received divine inspiration when I was born, because after catching me, she said what was supposedly the funniest joke of all time. From what I heard everybody was busting up laughing, even my mother... which caused the midwife to miss catching me. Supposedly I fell right on my head. The nurse quickly picked me up in a ruffling of sheets so as to not let anyone see what had happened. But everybody knew. That night, my father cursed the Dezorians so that any time they told a joke, it would be a bad one so that nobody would laugh and make a mistake. Oh, and the midwife was fired too. Last I heard she was selling burgers and colas in some really lousy Dezorian outpost."

"Whoa. That's not good. Well, maybe the Dezorians have learned by now, and don't tell any more jokes?"

"Maaaaybe. Anyways when I got older, I was enrolled in esper school. All of the other kids did really well, but for some reason I could only learn offensive spells. Defensive magic just didn't work for me at all. My teachers thought I was just being a pain, but I was really trying. After awhile I got so fed up with everybody looking down on me. So I snuck into the Headmaster's office, uhh... borrowed some of his magic books, and ran away. I hopped on a ship bound for Palma, and decided that I would practice my hardest so that they would all be proud of me. After a couple days, my father found me. He was a master esper after all. I told him what happened and that I couldn't go back yet. He said 'As long as you're happy and safe, my little one, then nothing can stop you.' He rented a room for me to live in here in Avalon, and here I am. Oh, and here we are."

Being an exceptional learner, Myen was able to read the signpost at the entrance of the town. _North Avalon_. Myen scanned the town to take it all in. To the left there were many small domed buildings. Some were labeled SHOP, while others gave no clue as to their inner-workings. One large building in the middle of the others was larger, and had a more ornate facade. To the right were huge winged things that he assumed were the ships that Lori spoke about. One thing stood out though.

"Hey Lori, where is everybody? There are no people around at all."

"Hey, ya' know... you're right! That is odd. Well, lets get home and check the visiphone for news. Maybe that will tell us."

Indeed it did.

"(_A.N.N. - ALGOL NEWS NETWORK) Here is the latest: There was an attack off the coast of Scion earlier today. A fishing vessel reports spotting a huge demon with glowing eyes rising out of the ocean and destroying 4 of its fellow boats. The crew of the sole unharmed vessel reported feeling a strange magic emanating from the demon's body, almost like a dark force of some sort. After destroying the boats, the demon floated up into the sky and disappeared. The demon hasn't been seen since, but locals are keeping a fearful eye to the skies in an around-the-clock watch-*CLICK*"_

"That's terrible! All those people killed... by a demon. I have to warn my family! Myen, you should probably warn yours too, even though you don't get along with them."

Myen looked at the floor. "No, they don't ever want to see me again. Maybe I can go with you instead? I've never been to Dezoris! What is it like?"

"Well, let's just say that you are definitely dressed for the occasion."


	3. Adventures In Space Travel

Upon entering the airport, Myen spied a corridor of red ropes that lead up to strange metal boxes. Next to the two boxes were two Palmans with beeping clubs in their hands. The Palman guards, with a strange mix of anger and boredom upon their faces, motioned for Myen and Lori to come closer. The fur on the back of Myen's neck instinctively stood on end.

"Um, Lori? Is this right? I don't remember hearing any stories of this place in my studies."

"Huh? Oh yeah. We have to go through all of this ever since a Motavian brought his lunch onto one of the ships last year. The lunch of rotten Ant Lion exploded in a cloud of rotten stench. Now we all get to be hassled."

"NEXT!"

Myen looked around. There was nobody else in sight. The guards must be talking to the two of them.

"Put all of your belongings into the box for inspection. Miss, your cat needs to be put in an approved animal carrier."

"What? Oh no, Myen isn't an ordinary cat, he's a musk cat."

"Miss, your musk cat needs to be put in an approved animal carrier."

"But sir, he has his own paid ticket for the flight!"

"Oh. In that case, have your cat put all of its belongings into the box for inspection."

Myen looks at the guard rather perplexed but can't speak before Lori does.

"Sir. He. Has. No. Belongings. He is a musk cat."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Miss, your shoes have set off the alarm. We're going to have to have you leave them with us."

"But these Knifeboots cost me over 1,000 meseta!"

"They have metal in them. Leave them with us or not board the ship. Your choice."

"Sigh. Fine. Here. I'm glad I packed an extra pair of sandles just in case."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Looking at Myen: "Sir, you have set off the alarm. Please remove any metal items that you are wearing."

Myen looked at himself. Metal? WHERE? After an exhaustive search, the culprit was found to be a minute iron pebble caught in his paw. Myen shrugged, picked out the pebble with a claw nobody seemed to have noticed, and passed it to the guard.

"Thank you. You both may pass."

Myen exhaled and looked up at Lori.

"Do you have to deal with this every time you go onto a ship?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Although the funny thing is last time the guards didn't even mention my knifeboots. I think the Dezorian guards were just making beeping sounds like ventriloquists and letting anybody through. Heck, they didn't even ask me for my passport, even though I had just spent 100 meseta to get one. I heard a rumor that one day they might replace those guards with robots. I bet the robots would do a lot better job than those clowns."

"Yeah, I would sure hope so."

Myen didn't know what a robot was, but he couldn't imagine them being any worse than those two that Lori and him had to deal with. The two friends climbed up the staircase and entered the cabin of the ship. Lori looked at her ticket, then looked at the walkway railing.

"Let's find our section. Rat... Army Ant... SARDINE! This is our section."

The two of them wedged into their respective seats. They rummaged through the pockets affixed to the seat in front of them. All that was found was a copy of 'Picturesque Algol In Boring Terms Magazine' and a paper bag. Myen threw a perplexed look to Lori.

"What is this bag for?"

"Well, some people feel the need to barf uncontrollably once they enter the ship. The bags are provided so that those people can conveniently barf where everybody can hear them, rather than run to the bathroom to do their business."

Myen felt like barfing himself at the visual his mind helpfully provided for him.

"Palmans sure are strange."

"ATTENTION! This is the flight attendant here. On atmosphere flights, we would usually give a safety review at this point. However, since this is a space flight, if anything bad should happen all we could advise is to bend over and kiss your butt goodbye. Oh, and your seat is a flotation device. Have a great flight!"

"Um, Lori? Is she serious?"

"Ahh, it's no biggie. Just make sure you lean your head into the seat at take-off and you'll be fine."

Myen soon figured out why. The force of the accelerating ship pushed him back into the seat with great force. His brain and heart felt like they wanted to migrate south in a bad way. But soon enough it stopped, and the view out the window he received was well worth discomfort. He could see a huge glittering green and blue gem behind them.

"Is that... Palma? WOW!"

"Yes it is! I never get tired of the view for out here in space. Enjoy it while it lasts, because these flights always seem to take a lot less time than seems possible. In fact we're already almost there!"

_"This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving shortly to Skure spaceport. Local time is 12:84, and the temperature is a balmy -10 degrees." _

_ "...man, screw this frozen piece of sh-" _was heard in a muffled tone before the captain's mike clicked off.

Lori sighed.

"Gotta love these Dezorian summers. You can almost go out without 3 layers of clothing on days like this."


	4. Dezoris

"It's sooooo C-C-COLD!"

"Well, it is a frozen planet, Myen. When we get to Esper Mansion, I will see if maybe I can find a nice thick fur coat for you. Look, there's a mammoth-taxi now. Those things can survive in even the worst of conditions and still move faster than a person can run. We'll arrive in no time!"

The two of them climb up the ladder and hop into the well-insulated box affixed to the mammoth's back. A sharp hissing call from the Dezorian driver, and they were off. Having never seen such a place in his life, Myen's eyes were glued to the window. All manner of strange beats frolicked in the barren wastelands and forests alike. However something strange drew his gaze to a particular mountain in the distance. Lori followed his gaze and explained.

"That's the Laerma Forest. Have you heard of it, Myen?"

"Yeah, actually I have. It is from an old musk cat legend. But I don't remember too much about the story, except that the greatest musk cat heroes used magic from it to achieve great things."

"We espers have that musk cat legend written down as well. Maybe we'll have to go there when all of this craziness dies down!"

"We've arrived at your destination, madam. That will be 50 meseta, please."

Lori's eyes grew wide. "Already? Wow! That's faster than I remember!. OK, here you go. Thank you, sir! Come on, Myen!"

The two of them departed the mammoth and were greeted at the entrance of the mansion by Lori's father. Lori ran into his outstretched arms.

"Daddy! I missed you so much! This is my friend Myen. He's a musk cat that I rescued and became friends with."

"I missed you too, little one... Wait, THAT'S a musk cat? Let me see. Hello there, uh, Myen..."

Myen stood his ground as the grand esper carefully looked him over.

"Why, so he is a musk cat! Hmmm. Very interesting. I've never seen a dark one before."

"The books I read say that he is a one-in-a-million special one, daddy! Oh yeah, did you hear about the demon on Palma?"

Lori's father quickly sobered up upon hearing her words.

"Yes, I did. Come inside. We have much to discuss."

On their way inside the mansion, Myen noticed a young boy was blowing raspberries at Lori.

"Is that any way to treat your big sister, Lutz! Grow up before I come over there and try out a rope spell on you and hang you from the ceiling!"

With that percolating in his head, young Lutz ran off to places unknown. Lori then told her father about the news report, as well as how her and Myen became friends. Lori's father looked straight ahead, lost in thought.

_It's almost how the prophesy foretold. A strange gathering of heroes will once again defeat the demon that has plagued Algol for time immemorial. And it doesn't get much stranger than a dark musk cat. I must let the Elder know of this._

Lori's father led the group to the Elder's chamber as Lori's story concluded.

"...it was fun on the mammoth though... um, father? Why are we here?"

"I think I can answer that." The Elder stood in the doorway of his chamber, looking at the group with an air of great wisdom, but worry as well.

"Do come in."

The Elder went to his grand seat as the others stood before him. Lori's dad did the introductions.

"This is my daughter, Lori. And this is..."

"A dark musk cat. Myen, is it? I have seen your face in my dreams. I believe the time of the prophesy is upon us again. Every thousand Palman-years, a demon breaks free from the bonds imposed upon it by the Algol system. Nobody knows why this is, but perhaps one day we will gain that knowledge. During these times of darkness, a group of heroes must brave grave danger to wield the great weapons and defeat the demon. Only then can the foul spawn be sealed away for another thousand years. We espers hold the knowledge to obtaining these great weapons and saving Algol once again..."

"So wait, if this happens every thousand years like you said, wouldn't it be best to keep the weapons with you? And are you sure we are the ones in this prophesy? There's nothing special about us."

"Myen, we are not a selfish race. The weapons are a cultural treasure for all to enjoy. We have a few in our possession. Some are an loan to museums. However, others have regrettably been stolen. I will give you those which I possess before you leave. As for your worth, do not doubt that which you have not fully grasped. You are indeed special, for you possess a magic greater than any other musk cat. Here is the seed from whence your power will blossom. Wear it around your neck until the time is right. You will know that time has come when the dragon's fangs are upon you."

Upon tying the seed-containing pouch around Myen's neck, the Elder turned to Lori while producing a bundle from behind his back.

"These are for your journey, dear Lori. Use them wisely."

"I will, great Elder."

"Now you must unite the races to defeat the demon. Please, do not waste any time! All of our worlds are at stake!"

Back in Lori's old bedroom, Myen was the first to speak.

"So Lori, what did the Elder give you?"

"I don't know! Let's find out."

Lori's eyes grew wide as the contents of the bundle were revealed.

"The Laerma Bow! This is the greatest bow of Esper-kind! It fires magic arrows that never run out, and it can never be broken. This is awesome! And look! It's the Frade mantle!"

"Frayed? It looks pretty clean to me..."

"No, silly! F-R-A-D-E. It means... well, I don't know what it means. But it is said to have been woven by a goddess and given to the First Esper. It's said to be invincible"

"So you get an invincible bow and an invincible cloak... and I get a seed? Couldn't the Elder have at least given me a red shirt or something? I have a feeling I'm going to be using my heal spell an awful lot where we're going."

"Oh, it's OK, Myen. I'll protect you."

Upon seeing Lori's beaming smile, Myen couldn't help but feel better hearing her declaration.

"OK, Lori. I'm sure glad to have you as a friend! By the way, what do you think the Elder meant by 'unite the races'?"

"Hmmm... I'm not sure. But what I do know is that we should go get some supplies before we leave Dezoris. Let me just get some things from my closet... Hey, wait a minute! I have just the thing for you! Hold on."

The sounds of slicing came from the closet. Then Lori's humming emanated from the depths. Then a quick yelp and some muttering about needles and thimbles. Finally she returned.

"Here you go, Myen! It is a thick fur coat for you! I had it in my closet all this time. I wanted to give it to you, but it was way too big. So I fixed it to be your size. Here, try it on!"

Myen looked at the coat in her hands. It was a beautiful jet-black fur that seemed to have a slight dark glow to it. He then did as he was requested, and slipped his neck through the collar, and his paws through the little loops sewn into the sides. It fit perfectly! And it made him feel stronger somehow.

"It's made from dyed manticore fur. My father got it for me because it's supposed to help make it easier to cast magic. I just hid it in the closet since the thought that it still didn't work for me just made me sad. Maybe it will work for you! Here, try to cast a spell."

Myen concentrated his thoughts on the spot in the middle of the room, and thought _OK... do something!_ Suddenly the air in front of them started shimmering. Myen gave a concerned look to Lori, but she looked giddy with excitement.

"Do you know what that is, Myen? It's... A WALL! You can cast a wall spell! That is so cool!"

"Um, Lori? What is a wall spell?"

"It puts up a magical wall between you and monsters so that they can't use magic spells against you. I wish I could do that! I would show you how it works, but if I cast one of my spells in here my room would catch fire or something. You should probably dispel it though so someone doesn't accidentally walk into it."

_Um, OK... go away!_

With that thought, the shimmering went away. However, so did the two friends. The two found themselves standing outside of Esper Mansion.

"Did I do that?"

"What did you do, Myen?"

"I just thought for the wall to go away. Then we went away. What happened?"

"Hmmm... Ooh, I know! You must know an Exit spell! That's why we ended up outside... which is a good thing, because look! The mammoth is starting to leave! HEY! Wait for us!"

Lori sped off after the lumbering beast. Myen shrugged and ran after her.


	5. Spaceport Cantina

As soon as the two friends finally arrived back at the spaceport, they noticed that things seemed... strange. People were either running around with fearful looks in their eyes, or their gazes were glued to giant visi-screens. Repeated inquiries to the running people were left hanging in the air without a response. The pair tried to see the visi-screens, but the crowd was too thick. After looking around, they spied a lone Dezorian restaurant-keeper staring off into space behind the counter of his shop.

"Let's go talk to him, Myen. Maybe he can shed some light on what the heck is going on."

The shopkeeper must have known she was talking about him, because he looked at Lori and yelled out.

"Hey, miss! We have burgers of all kinds here! We've got Goldlens, Werebat, and Mammoth burgers. Only 40 meseta! Heck, we even have Dezo Owl burgers! I bet you've never even heard of them, have you?"

Myen and Lori walked up and read his specials board menu. The puzzled looks that they exchanged with one another prompted Lori to speak.

"Hey! Your sign says 30 meseta! What are you trying to pull?"

"Huh? ...Why, so it does! You caught me. I sometimes fib, just a little, to make a better profit. But at this point, I'm willing to sell them for anything so I can get the heck outta here!"

"Yeah, what happened? Why is everybody so worked up?"

"You haven't heard? It's terrible! The spaceport of Avalon on Palma was attacked a few minutes ago. They say a huge dark cloud descended over the whole place. They're even saying that the whole town might be gone! How scary! What if it happens here next? That's why I want to get out of this spaceport, ASAP. But I can't just let this food spoil! So what'll it be, miss... what's your name, anyway? We don't get too many fancy espers around here anymore."

"Huh, me? Oh my name is Lori. That's terrible about Avalon! All of those people... gone! Oh no, Myen! Wasn't your family nearby? I hope they are OK!"

Before Myen could reply, the Dezorian spoke.

"Wait, you are... L-Lori... of the Espers? Aya maresh banaput! Um, the burgers are free for you and your musk cat! Here! Here! I will make zem right away!"

"Zem?"

"Sorry, Miss Lori. Sometimes my accent slips out a bit when I get flustered. The rest of my clan thought my accent sounded stupid. That's just one more reason I moved away from there. Now if you'll excuse me..."

With that, the strange green-skinned Dezorian darted into the back room.

"What was that was all about?" Lori wondered aloud.

In what seemed like no time at all, two large burgers were set out on plates at the nearest table for Lori and Myen. The Dezorian then asked the two if they would like to try his special home-brew cola.

"Yes, please."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me as well. Say mister... what's your name? How do you know about me? I'm just a lowly esper who can't even do magic right."

"Um... well... let's just say I've heard someone in my family talking about you. And my name is D'gress. I am the most famous burger chef this side of the Altiplano Plateau! However this side of the plateau might not be very good real estate soon, if you know what I mean. Say, where are you two off to?"

"Well, we were going on a quest to find the magical items to help defeat the dark demon that is causing all of these problems. But it seems our trip has run into a snag. I... guess we'll go to Motavia if we can still get a flight? Oh yeah, why is it that you are the only one that hasn't been surprised that Myen can talk?"

"Bah! We've had musk cats around here for ages! And look at his ears! He's a little darker than I remember them, but other than that he's obviously a musk cat. Any moron could tell! And you say you're going to Motavia for a quest to beat that thing, eh? If you don't mind me asking, can I come along to help you out? I'm really good with a blade from my years of experience chopping up bits of this & that to make my burgers. Plus I know healing magic, which is good because otherwise I'd be known as 'Stumpy'. So whaddaya say?"

Myen and Lori looked at each other for a long while, and simultaneously shrugged. Lori then looked at and smiled at D'gress.

"Sure! The more the merrier."

"Great! Hold on."

D'gress ran into the back room once more. When he came back, the stunned looks on Myen and Lori's faces said it all. D'gress was wearing a bright orange long jacket and brimmed hat that looked like someone combined a vampire hunter with inhaling too many Polymeteral fumes. On his sides were two sheathed knives that he pulled out to demonstrate from their flickering blue glows that they were indeed light-knives.

"I won the Dezorian cosplay competition 3 years running before I moved to the spaceport. You like?"

"Uhhh... yeah. It looks... good on you, D'gress. Right, Myen?"

"Yeah. There's no way we could possibly get lost with that beacon in our midst." Myen muttered under his breath. Louder: "...Yeah. We should probably go pretty soon. The ship will leave without us, and I don't think Lori could run it down this time."

"Oh, Myen. Let's go then!"

D'gress looked back at his restaurant with melancholy. He had no idea if he would ever see it again. Then he looked at his new travel-mates. He knew that it was his mother that was responsible for the fiasco at Esper Mansion those many years ago. He silently vowed to protect Lori as well as he possibly could to somehow absolve his mother's penance.

As the spaceship lifted off from Skure spaceport, D'gress' eyes suddenly grew wide while looking out the window.

"Oh, crap! I forgot about my ice-digger! It's parked out back behind ze spaceport!"

"Ah, don't worry, D'gress. I'm sure it will be fine. I bet it will still be in the same place you left it when we get back."

"Thank you for that, Lori. I love my ice-digger. I would be sad to think if I had disembarked from it for the last time. So what is the plan now?"

Myen spoke first. "Well, the Esper Elder said that we have to gather all of the great weapons and to unite the races. He said that they were on display in museums. So we should go to the nearest museum once we land on Motavia."

Lori turned from the window. "Look, we're already here! Let's go!"


End file.
